Timmy has Two Dads
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Post COFA. Slight AU. Simon is dragged Christmas shopping with Clary, having to carry all her bags. But at a discovery of a children's  book, the trip may not have been a total waste. Drabble/Oneshot.


Alright, first thing is first. This could slightly be considered an AU. Since some of the info came from COFA. But with the ending, I am pretty sure Jace wouldnt be around for Christmas. So consider it an AU drabble. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Timmy Has two dads...<span>

Simon groaned loudly as he walked behind Clary, holding several bags, while she held only one bag. A small bag. "I hate you so much right now…." Simon moaned, his head falling back and closing his eyes. He knew Clary was rolling her eyes, he just knew it.

"Why do you hate me? You volunteered."

"I didn't actually think you would buy this much stuff! How many people do you even know?"

It was the shopping season, here in Manhattan. Christmas was close upon them, and everyone was bustling about trying to get last minute gifts for loved ones. Clary was one of them, and Simon, bored to death (Simon laughed bitterly when this phrase was ever brought up) volunteered to go with her. Clary gladly accepted the offer, and within two hours, He regretted ever offering.

"Oh just calm down Lewis." Clary said over her shoulder. "I just need to find a gift for Jace and then we can leave."

"How is it Jace is always at the cause of my suffering?"

Simon was once again sure Clary had rolled her eyes, but he was also pretty sure he seen her smile slightly. "It will only take a minute, just…. Go read some books and I will be right back."

Simon glanced at the two bookshelves the store had and once again groaned. Before he could complain though, Clary was already walking away. Simon sighed, and walked closer to the books, setting the bags down. "'Go read' she says…" Simon grumbled under his breath, scanning the books, that were made for little kids. "'Only take a minuet' she says… Well I say boo to you Miss Fray."

Simon continued his rant, getting a few odd stares from other costumers. Not that he cared. But once he saw a book, he stopped, in full disbelief. "Oh my-" He choked on the word, and felt a pain his his stomach. He ignored it, and grabbed the kids book off the shelf. He stared at it, before grinning a wide grin, fangs showing slightly. He heard Clary behind him, and he his the book behind his back.

"Alright, lets go Simon."

Simon grinned and nodded, slipping the book back into the shelf. He would come back for it….

Christmas morning had come fast, and Simon was sitting on the couch in Luke's house, smiling. All the Lightwoods, including Jace were here. In addition, Magnus even showed up. And even though Simon did not celebrate Christmas, he couldn't help but be in good spirits. Soon it was time to exchange presents.

He only got a gift from Clary, as he dd every year. She knew he did not celebrate Christmas, but she still bought him a present. And Simon always felt warm, even now after he was dead, and usually cold. This year, the red haired girl had gotten Simon a new game for his Xbox. A game he would play as soon as he got the chance.

Soon there were no more gifts, at least that is what everyone thought. Simon stood up and cleared his throat. "Ahem, actually, I have a little gift for Jace."

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise and disbelief. He was Jewish, so that raised enough questions. But Almost everyone here knew Simon and Jace did not get along. Simon didn't hide his smile as he walked to a closet, and pulled out a small bag, handing it to Jace.

Jace eyes him suspiciously, Simon just smiling an innocent smile. Jace eventually reached into the bag, and pulled out a book that was obviously meant for a little kid. "Turns out I was wrong." Simon said, barely holding in his laughter. "They do make that book."

Jace's eyes widened as he read the title, and Clary, who read the title over Jace's shoulder, made a sound between a laugh and a gasp.

"What is the book called?" Luke asked, a eyebrow raised, and Simon turned to him, smiling a large smile.

"It's a perfect book for dear Jace. It's called; _Timmy Has Two Dads and One of Them Was Evil."_


End file.
